As wireless communication devices have been significantly reduced in size, they have become easier to transport and use in a variety of environments. Conventional communication devices such as radiotelephones include the standard telephone keys (0-9, *, #) as well as other functional keys to implement various functions of the radiotelephone. However, the operation of conventional radiotelephones is inhibited by the keypad layout. In particular, current radiotelephones often require two hands to implement functions of the radiotelephone. A user of a radiotelephone will typically hold the device in one hand while actuating keys commonly located on the surface of the radiotelephone.
Some conventional radiotelephones have included a pair of discrete keys for controlling the volume of the radiotelephones. Other conventional radiotelephones have added thumb wheels or thumb balls to improve the operation of the device. However, such modifications merely reduce the time required to cursor through a menu, but do not improve the ability to implement functions of the radiotelephone.
Further, as the size of wireless communication devices decreases, the surface area available for keys is significantly reduced. Conventional radiotelephones have a keypad located on the front surface. Although some conventional radiotelephones have added keys on a surface other than the front surface having the main keypad, such keys have limited functionality and must be used in conjunction with the main keypad.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel method and apparatus for actuating functions of a communication device.
Additionally, there is a need for novel method and apparatus for enabling one-handed operation of a communication device.